Protecting Our Sky
by senshi moon
Summary: Skyshipping drabbles! I hope you enjoy them. Each chapter will be exactly 100 words. Requests are accepted. Beware of OCness.
1. Flower

"Oi, Kotori!" Yuma yelled as he ran to the field of flowers.

"Wow!" Kotori exclaimed as she stood next to him. "Pretty..."

Yuma bent down and picked up a flower. He handed it to Kotori. "Here!"

Kotori blinked in surprise. "What?"

Yuma grinned. "To show my appreciation."

"Yuma..." Kotori said as she accepted the blooming flower. "Arigato..."

Yuma looked down at the flowers. "And my love..." he whispered in a way that Kotori couldn't hear him. But it's alright...

Soon after, they both sat down in the field of flowers and spent the whole afternoon beside each other...


	2. Bento

"Yuma!" Kotori calls as she runs to Yuma's laying form.

Yuma yawns as he rubs his tired eyes. "What, Kotori?"

Kotori puts out her arms and shows him a packed full bento.

Yuma forgets his tiredness and immediately sits up in delight. "Wow!"

Kotori smiles and gives Yuma the bento. "For you!"

His eyes shine as he happily grins. "Arigato, Kotori!"

Kotori blushes at his brilliant, vibrant face, full of gratitude. "Yeah..."

The excited boy turns to her. "Sit down and eat with me!"

Kotori smiles and sits down next to him. They ate the box of bento together...


	3. Bandage

"I...OUCH!" Kotori yelped when she felt pain through her finger.

Yuma turned to her with worry evident in his eyes. "What's wrong Kotori?!"

"I think...Something has stung me..." Kotori whispered.

Yuma blinked and looked at her finger. "Hey...That looks like a bee's sting!"

Kotori nodded. "It probably is..."

Yuma took her finger, and out of nowhere, he took out a bandage. "Hold still..."

She looked at him in amazement. "Yuma..."

Soon, Yuma had finished wrapping her finger. "There you go!"

Kotori smiled. "Arigato..."

Yuma grinned as they both laid on the grass, enjoying the peacefulness...


	4. Cloud

"No way..." Kotori muttered.

Yuma yawned and cracked an eye open. "What?"

Kotori pointed upward towards the sky. "Look at that cloud."

Yuma sat up from his laying position and looked at the cloud. "What about it?"

Kotori looked at him incredulously. "It looks like you..."

Yuma blinked and looked again, narrowing his eyes at it. "...I don't see it..."

Kotori sighed and smiled. "...Really?..."

Yuma innocently asked, "What?"

Kotori couldn't help it anymore. She burst out laughing. Yuma pouted childishly, but smiled when he saw her face... Oh, well. Yuma laid back down and left her laughing...


	5. Predictable

"Rock...Paper...Scissors!" Yuma and Kotori shout as they choose their respective mark.

"Noo! I lost again!" Yuma pouted.

Kotori sighed. "Then stop choosing rock Yuma. You are so predictable."

"But how can paper win over rock?! It's illogical!"

Kotori laughed. "Oh, Yuma!"

Yuma looked at her and tilted his head. "Am I really predictable?"

"Well if you keep choosing rock all the time, then yes, you are predictable."

Yuma sighed and slumped. "Well, I can't help it."

Kotori smiled. "I know you can't." She moved to hug him. "But that's what I love about you..."


	6. Anime

"What anime should we try watching today?" Kotori asked Yuma.

He shrugged. "We have already watched Bakugan, Naruto, Digimon, Duel Masters, Yu-Gi-Oh!, and many others..."

"...Maybe we could try watching Vampire Knight."

Yuma gasped as he rapidly shook his head. "We mustn't! They might really come after us and suck our blood!"

Kotori sighed. "Yuma. That is not... You know what? Let's pick something else..."

Yuma scratched his chin and thought. "How about Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V?"

Kotori thought for a second. She nodded. "Okay. I heard the main character wears goggles on his head..."


	7. Poetry

"Roses are red, violets are blue, let's try a different hue!" Yuma exclaimed as he held out a bouquet of flowers.

Kotori tried not to twitch. Instead, she grabbed the flowers. "Uh... Thanks."

Yuma sniffed. "You didn't like my poem."

Kotori quickly shook her head. "No way! Uh... Let's see... Roses are red, violets are blue, I'd love to spend a whole weekend with just you."

Yuma's eyes immediately brightened. "Really?!"

Kotori nodded. "Yeah! ...Um... But please don't worry about being a poet!"

Yuma exhaled in relief. "I'm glad! It's too weird."


	8. Pencil

"Yuma! Stop chewing on all our pencils!" Kotori exclaimed in frustration as she saw their pencils all chewed up.

"No can do, Kotori! How else will I be able to look cool?" Yuma retorted.

Kotori facepalmed. "Yuma. That is not the point."

Yuma shook his head at her response. "Yes it is! I'm able to think more by chewing on pencils."

Kotori raised her eyebrow. "You are?"

Yuma nodded.

"Then why didn't you mention that before?"

"I did. But I think you were sleeping."

Kotori twitched and left the room in a puff.

"What? What did I say?"


End file.
